Complicated romance
by paige026
Summary: Romance is....Complicated. Its My first fanfic! My response to the 100 word challenge. Lots of channy! Rated T for occasional languge.
1. Blue

**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first fan fic. Ever :) Thats why its so short. Its my response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word Challenge But I hope you guys like it. And I will do my best to continue with it! Tell me if you like it! Rated T For lanuguge at time..**

**Me: YES I DO OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE :D**

**Disney Lawers: Excuse me, Miss, Your going to have to come with us.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blue

SPOV

Ugh

_Blue _

I Don't Like blue.

You know why?

It thinks its so much better than Yellow.

With its good food,

And It's Meditation rooms,

And Its Uniforms,

And Its "Serious Acting",

And Its Beautiful hair... and its sparkly eye.......................

Okay, Maybe I like blue a little.

* * *

A/N: R/R :)?


	2. Freedom

**A/N: I Got my very first review by Elizabeth567! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Meant so much to me! Well heres #2! **

**Disclamier: I do not own sonny with a chance! **

**BUT! **

**When I become a famous teen actress on disney channel, I might :)! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Freedom

SPOV

Today was a good day so far, Me and Tawni were getting along really well, I just came up with a great new sketch, and now they had something fairly good for lunch! I was starving after having to skip breakfast, so I piled up my plate. When Chad walked in.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

He gave me and my plate the once over and then looked at me.

"Your gonna eat all of that?"

He just called me fat! I cannot believe he just called me fat! I didn't want to cry in front of him, But I felt the tears rush to my face, so I threw the plate down and ran out of the room as fast as I could, And into my dressing room.

CPOV

"Sonny wait! No Sonny I didn't mean it like that! I meant I can't believe you have to eat that slop! Sonny! SONNY! SONNY COME BACK!"

I wanted to rush after her. To hold her in my arms. Tell her im sorry, tell her I didn't mean it that way, And Wipe away her tears. But we were from rival shows. I Didn't have the freedom to do that. But I had to do something............

SPOV

I ended up not eat lunch, But sitting in my dressing room telling Tawni about what happened instead. She said that Chad was a jerk. And I agreed, and then we ended up laughing and I forgot all about chad for a little. And when it was time to go back to filming, I actually felt a little bit better.

-

"Check it out, How awesome I was in that sketch!"

"Check it out, I was too!"

Me and tawni were laughing and having a great time when I noticed something on my vanity. I walked over and saw a single yellow rose, With a note that said:

_" I mea_nt _I couldn't believe you HAD to eat THAT So random! Slop, When Your obviously, Mackenzie falls material. Im Sorry. - CDC" _

**

* * *

**

**A/N; There is one thing about freedom in there! Lol, Sorry guys I had a lot of trouble with this one. I couldn't think of ideas. I must of tried writing it 10 times. So I hope this is good enough! **

**P.S Its My biggest dream to become a famous actress on disney channel :)**


	3. Afraid

**A/N: For Afraid, Most people do like, Shes scared of thunderstorms, Or Plane take off's Or something. And Don't get me wrong because I love those stories! But I just wanted to try and do Something Uniquie! So here goes... **

**Disclamier: Don't Own Nuttin :o! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Afraid

SPOV

We had to film late today so we had, just finished up and everyone had left. But my mom wasn't in her usual spot to pick me up.

"Hey Mom, where are you?"

"Oh Sonny sweetie! I was just about to call you, I have to go soon because my phone is dying, But I have to work late, See if one of your little friend's can take you hom- "

And then the call ended. Great.

I started walking to my dressing room and started Thinking.. "Now, I could easily walk home, But I don't want to. Because I have a strange fear.. Im scared of murderers and kidnappers. Have you seen the news? There everyone. Innocent people! Killed! Its always scared me. Mostly now that were in hollywood.. Theres lots of creeps out there! But I didn't have any other way. I can't walk! I just can't! Its late, And dark, And cold!"

These thoughts kept running through my head and before I knew it, My shirt was slight damp in places, From all of my tears.

CPOV

Rainy and cloudy stole my battery! AGAIN! They better be ready to get covered in fish guts the next time they enter there dressing room! In fact, I Think I will do that now..

-

I was walking through stage 3 to set up my fish guts trap, When I heard someone crying in the Random's prop house. I Set the fish guts down, And peeked from behind the door frame.

It was sonny.

Alone, In the prop house- Crying.

And I was .. Caring?

Ugh, Stupid Caring. Stupid Cute. Stupid pretty hair.

"Sonny..."

"Cha-Cha Chhaaddd." She spit out through sobs.

"Sonny whats wrong?"

"Noth-Not- Nothing!"

"Sonny, Your crying, Something has to be wrong."

"Wh-Wh-Why Do you caaare?"

"I have a soft spot for tears" She smiled! I got her to smile! Dammit cooper, What are you thinking?

Sonny gave me a confused look, but I ignored it, And put my arm around her and asked again.

"Sonny, Please tell me whats wrong."

"You'll make fun of me."

"Would I Sonny? Would I really?"

She gave me a small smile and her tears started to lighten up to where she could actually talk."

"Well, We were filming late and everyone had left and I was waitng for my mom, and then she called and her battery was going dead, and She said she had to work late and to catch a ride, and before I could say everyone left, Her phone died."

"And you didn't want to walk home?"

"Well.. I um... Okay Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"I Promise"

She held up her pinky and I interlocked it with my own. When our fingers touched, I could of swore there was a spark.

"Okay well, I Would of walked home, But Ever since I was little I've been scared of kidnappers and murders."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't worry about it. If you want to know the turth.. Im kinda of scared of that to. Thats why I bought the car, And why I had them put a bed in my dressing room. You might want to look into that..."

She let out a little laugh and smiled at me.

"Ya know, Come to think of it.. Have you ever Seen my dressing room?"

She shook her head back and forth.

"You wanna?"

She shook her head up and down, And I let out a laugh and stood up and held out my hand to help her up. But once she was up. I didn't let go.

Her cheeks grew rosy red, and she ran in front of me, our fingers still interlocked, And dragged me out of the room.

We were running with each other, When suddenly, She slipped on Rainy and cloudy's little suprise, And fell... Right into my arms.

"Oh my gawd, Sonny are you okay!!?"

"Yea.. Im fine.. Just my ankle hurts a little.."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, it hurts."

I picked her up bridal style, And carried her back into the prop house, While she giggled.

I sat down on the couch, With her still in my hands, And let go so she was in my lap. She giggled at me and sat up, VERY close to me, And yawned.

"I Think its time for bed Little mrs sunshine."

I got up, And headed towards the door, When Sonny screamed,

"CHAD WAIT!"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

She looked scared again.

"Are you still afraid sonny?"

She nodded her head, And I gave her a little smile, Walked over to her and put my arms around her and held her. And before I knew it, She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. And Strange enough, I didn't want to leave.

I was afraid of what Sonny's cast and My Cast. But I didn't care. Sonny wasn't afraid with me here. And I won't be afraid with her here.

* * *

**A/N: Okay So Is it bad? I Don't know.. Just not to fond of this chapter, But I tryed to make it longer! Hope you guys like it. Please review! Gives me motivation to write, And brightens my day :) **

**-PAiGE 3 **


	4. Love

**A/N VERYYY BUSY! I have babysitting from 8-3 the next 2 days. And then school shopping. And I wanted to be creative for this chapter, But its kinda short since im so busy. I had a bit of writers block. But im not one to procrastinate (: Which reminds me! I need to finish my summer homework too :p Enjoy the chappy! **

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING :O

(A/N; **Chad, **_Sonny)_

Chapter 4

Love

SPOV

Me and chad were having probably one of the weirdest fights ever. We found a website and were screaming movie quotes at each other.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He screamed.

"Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" I screamed back

He chuckled lightly and in a funny and softer voice, He looked at the screen and read,

"E.T. phone home."

I laughed and read off,

"You're gonna need a bigger boat."

He got a very serious face and said;  
"Bond, James bond."

I did my best country voice and said:

"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're  
gonna get"

Now we weren''t fighting, But busting out in laughter and I was barley paying attention when he blurted out.

"I love you"

"LUKE I AM YOUR.. Wait what?!?!"

"Its.. uhm.. Its.. A quote, See?"

"Chad that says Huston, We have a problem."

"Ohh.. Well.. Uhm.."

"I love you too."

He started at me, I guess in shock. And I pulled him towards me, His lips aganist mine.

**A/N: Okay so It has No point. And I don't know how I came up with this, Lol. But hey, I need some sterling updates :(. So, If you love me and want me to try and get in here to update, Give me some sterling news :D. Lol 3. Perferably Where him and Tiffany Thorton interview eachother :p I cannot find that magazine in the stores :(. So thank you guys and I love you! **


	5. Night

A/N; I'm SOOO sorry for the late update. I have been Super busy. And barley had time to write this (Why its so short). School started last Thursday, and I missed Friday for a family thing. And I have homework and projects and Tons of things to catch up on. I'm Super sorry!

Chapter 5

Night

SPOV

I tossed and turned over and over again, then once again looked over at the clock. 2 am. I have been tossing and turning for hours. I needed someone to talk to, and my mom was out of town.

Tawni?

No She'll yell at me for not getting enough "Beauty sleep"

Zora?

No, She will call me evil.

Chad?

No! No way am I resorting to Chad! Never, Never, NEVER!

But somehow I was dialing his number. And I very grumpy heart throb answered;

"Hello?"

"Chad?"

"Sonny?" His sounded more woken up now.

"Yea…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I can't sleep."

"Hmm… How did your mom get you to go to sleep when you were little?"

"She would sing me a lullaby."

"Okay Well don't tell anyone about this but….

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You Make me happy when skies are gray."_

Chad kept singing softly into the phone and before I knew it, I was silently sleeping.

A/N; Hope U like. If I have time tonight, I Will tries to write another one. Once again, Sorry!


	6. Day

Chapter 6

Day

SPOV

I woke up that day, my mind filled with thoughts of Chad. Did that really happen last night? Did he really sing me to sleep? Did he really call me his sunshine? Or was it all just a dream?

I got up; Got dressed, Ate, and was headed to the studio.

I went directly to my and Tawni's Dressing room, my mind still flooded with Chad thoughts. And I accidentally ran into Tawni.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sonny, Calm Dow… Why are you so smiley?"

A grin played upon her face why a light blush was on mine.

"Uhm. Aren't I always smiley?"

"Yes, But this is guy smiley. Did U have a little Channy moment?"

My face got beat red.

"Uhm, Maybe?"

Tawni's Eyes were now fixed past my head. She whispered "Tell me all about it later!" Winked, and walked away.

I stood there confused for half a second before I heard

"Hey Monroe"

"Oh! Hey Chad."

"Hey sonny, Did You know that you talk in your sleep?"

(Mini A/N: You know the very first Hannah Montana episode, Where Jackson's like "She's screaming on the inside". Imagine that face on Demi lovato here: p")

After about 5 seconds of me not speaking. He winked and whispered flirtatiously "See you later."

What. A. Day.

**A/N: Thank you guys SOO much for all the reviews. I got home last night and saw all them and decided to write this, But didn't get to finish till after school Today, That's why its so late. Super busy so updates will be kind of late (Sorry!) Hope U liked the chapter. **

**Mwah!** **-PAiGE**


	7. Angel

Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in months, I'm so sorry! I've had a severe case of writers block. Along with a broken laptop and school. But With My Renewed addiction to fanfic, I will start trying to write more! I hope this long chapter makes up for it! So here's the next chapter in Complicated romance (:!

Angel.

SPOV

I'm. So. Tired. We just finished up the last of our sketches and I looked at the clock, 11:00pm. Now for the 20-minute drive home. I grabbed my purse and my phone, Said My Goodbyes to the cast, And Headed out the door. I had made it to the parking lot and was looking for my car when I heard A High-Pitched Voice Scream "CHAD!" _Probably just a fan girl. _I thought. But my curiosity got the best of me, and I turned around to see Chad intimately hugging a tall bleach-blonde girl. Who is this girl? _And why is she hugging my… AND WHY IS SHE HUGGING CHAD? _I never saw her face, But Chad kissed her forehead, and I didn't make it out of the parking lot before the tears came. _Why Do I care? I don't like Chad. Oh, Who Am I kidding? Of course I like Chad. Who is this girl? AND WHY DO I CARE? _All of these thoughts continued filling my head until I realized I was in my parking lot. I got out, Locked my car, and headed up to my apartment, Remembering how tired I was. After I was in my apartment, I grabbed a pint of ice cream, and a spoon. My comfort food. I switched on the TV and started watching a rerun of "The Suite life of zack and Cody." It was the episode where they try to save the park, And While Cody Is reading his Speech; Zach falls asleep and has a dream about how to save the park. I loved this episode, but Yet, I was still slowly… falling.. asle..

"CHADDY!" Ugh. There she was again. The beautiful, tall, bleach-blonde model, that was completely perfect. Also known as, Chad's new girlfriend. She spent all day hanging around the studio, Hugging Chad, Giving him little pecks on the cheek, holding his hand, And Being the "Hot New Couple!" That was the front cover of all the teen magazines. It made me sick.

I was watching her feed him "Mackenzie falls" lobster, when I felt something hit my shoulder, Along with a strange noise…. It sounded like.. "SONNY!" Oh. "Yea Tawni?" "Sonny, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes, what's wrong with you?" "Huh? Nothing I'm fine!" I told her with a fake smile. Tawni gave me a suspicious look, and narrowed her eyes looking in the direction I was previously staring at. When She Turned back around she had a devious look on her face. (Imagine the look spongebob has when he finds out squidward likes krabby patties.) She Whisper-Screamed "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" My eyes opened wide, And I Put on the fake monotone expression while I said "Yeah, What about him?" She did her weird Whisper-Scream again and said "YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM!!!!!!" My voice became high-pitched, as I said "No I don't." "Yes you do," She knew me long enough to tell I was lying. "You like him and you're jealous of model girl over there!" "No," I attempted to deepen my voice. "No I don't."

"Its okay sonny. I'm not mad. You poor jealous thing, you. How 'bout this? Tonight, You can stay at my house. Ill gets ice cream, And Well watch whatever you want." I smiled, there was defiantly something.. Different about tawni. She would only act like that in my dreams. I opened my mouth to thank her, when I was cut off by "OHMIIGOSHH CHADDY! YOU GOT ME A PART?" Chad Just smiled at his girlfriend. She opened her script and screamed again "AND IM GOING TO BE YOUR LOVE INTREST? AWWW CHADDY!" She gave him a sicking hug and kissed his cheek. It was going to be a long day.

"Sonny, I'm going to get some popcorn. You need anything?" "Nah, I'm good, Thanks tawni." I said with a smile. She was being really nice… I was at tawni's house, and we had just finished a so random! Marathon on TV. I was laughing so hard at the last sketch that I didn't see Mackenzie falls come on. A special guest star episode. I was immediately dragged in to the episode, that I didn't notice tawni come back in with popcorn. "OH NO SONNY! NO CHAD DYLAN POOPER!" "But tawni!" "NO SONNY!" We busted into a full of remote fight, until I screamed "YOU SAID WHATEVER I WANTED TO WATCH!" She paused, And Thought about it. Then Said "Fine." I was liking this new tawni; it was like a dream come true. Until I looked on the screen, it was Chad and His Model Girlfriend, Holding hands starting deeply into each other's eyes. "Mackenzie" Nervously bit his lip and said "Stephi, I… I think I., " No. No. No No No. "I think I'm in lov-" NO! NO! NO NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And suddenly my eyes were open, I was panting heavily, and I had a ice cream covered spoon on my face. Ohmyygawd. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I sat up and realized I had fallen asleep on the couch, eating ice cream and watching TV. As my breathing slowed down I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. 7:30?!?!?! I have to get to work!

**

"Munroe."

"Cooper."

It was just after lunch, and I had run into Chad in the hallway.

"So, Did you see the greatest actor of our generation last night on Mackenzie falls?"

My eyes bugged. Was it real?

"Sonny?"

"Oh Sorry. No Chad I didn't."

"Oh… Okay." Chad seemed confused about my spacing out.

"So.. Who was that blonde girl you hugged yesterday in the parking lot?"

"Jealous Munroe?"

"In Your dreams." Or In mine.

"Haha calm down, Munroe, That was my sister angel."

"Oh." Was All I could say.

"And Besides, I go for the brunettes." And With that He clicked his tongue, Winked, And Walked away.

What a day.


	8. Chocolate

**A/N: Aww! I got a review and Someone added my list to their favorites! I felt special :)! Haha, So As A special thank you for the special feelings, Heres the next chapter of Complicated romance! **

**Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING! **

Chocolate

SPOV

Today was valentines day. A day full of love, A day full of romance, The sweetest day of the year. It was so cute, Seeing couples together holding hands, And being happy. I always loved valentines day. Even though I never had anyone to share it with. Not that it bothered me, It was just something I had always dreamed about since I was a little kid. I always wanted to be kissed on valentines day. And I know excactly who with..... "SONNY!" My day dreams were inturrupted by A very high pitched scream. "SONNY! SONNY SONNY SONNY!" Tawni showed up breathless in our dressing room doorway. "SONNY!" She screamed again. "TAWNI!" I screamed back giggling a little. "I have SUPERDUPER IMPORTANT secret to tell you!" "Ohhh... Kay?" "Its about your little chaddy!" A deep blush crossed my face. My little crush on chad had become more obvious with our extra flirt-fights. "Hes not my ""Chaddy"" But sure what about him?" "Uh-uh. Tawni secrets aren't free." "Ugh. What do you want tawni?" "Chocolate low-fat fro-yo."Fine." "WITH SPRINKLES!" She shouted as I walked out the door.

On my way to the caferteria, I accidently ran into someone. "Oh Mii Gosh! Im So.. Hi chad." "Munroe," He stated as he picked himself up. There was an awkward silence.. Why was I being so shy? "Well... Catch you later munroe" He winked and clicked his tounge, And Walked away. What was that all about?

I finally was back to the dressing room, And Handed tawni her chocolate fro-yo with sprinkles while I ate my cookies and cream. "Okay tawni, Whats this ""SUPERDUPER IMPORTANT" Secret you have to tell me about chad?" "Hes going to kiss you!" I almost choked on my Fro-Yo. Between my coughs from almost dying, I said "Wha.. How.. What do you mean?" "Hes. Going. To. Kiss. You! Ya kno, Kissing? Like this," She Made a ridiculous kissing face. "How do you know this?" "I overheard him talking to portlyn!" "What did he say?" "She was talking to him about valentines day, And She Said in a sing-song voice "What are you getting sonny?" And He said "A Huge kiss" Then Portlyn Squeled, And Then I couldn't hear anymore.. Awww sonny your blushing!" I hadn't noticed it, But my cheeks were heated, And A Had a huge smile on my face. That Explained his "Catch you later munroe." And His Extra cute-ness today.. And his shiny blue eye.. "SONNY! " Tawni Once again inturrupted my daydreams. "Huh whatt?" "Its time for rehersal." Tawni Said with a giggle.

Rehersal was so fun! I was playing a witch, Who had a huge mole that talked. Everyone did great and we were all really funny. As I was walking towards my dressing room, I saw him. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. "Hey sonny." "Hey chad" I said with a way to flirty smile. As he got closer he gave me a weird look. I Looked at him weird in return And said "What?" He just chuckled, And got leaned in close.. REALLY close. "Ohmiigosh, Oh. Mii. Gosh!" I closed my eyes. Then In my ear, A heard a low whisper that said "You have a mole on your face." Immediatley freakin out, I felt all around my face until I pulled it off, Revealing my huge blush. Chad Laughed again and said "See ya munroe." And smiled. "Bye Chad" I said with a smile.

By the end of the day I was moping. I had gone all day, waiting, And Had Not gotten a kiss yet. Tawni Saw My Mopey-Attitude and Gave me a very Un-Tawni like hug. "It'll be okay sonny. Maybe he got nervous!" "Chad Dylan cooper doesn't do nervous." I said, Then Moped into our dressing room to get my things ready to leave. As I entered, My face immediatly lit up. At my vanity, There was a HUGEE Hershey's kiss. I read the paper that came of the top. "To My favorite random - CDC."

**Hehehe. I hope you liked it :) I came up with it during school and it sounded cute haha! Alright, Well, Till next time. **

**~ PAiGE**

**Read and review please :D?**


	9. Dance

A/N : Hey, Hey, Guess what! I. LOVE. YOU! (In the non-creepy way.) You guys are amazing. I got Story favorites, And Reviews, And Author alerts, It made me so happy! Just like that ADORABLE camping episode On Sonny with a chance! I just got finished watching it, And Even though I wish there was more channy… I loved it! So this chapter is based off of it, But its kind of short because I had a hard time thinking of original ideas for the word "Dance." So heres the next chapter of Complicated romance!

Dance

SPOV

This trip was for our shows to bond. So that's was my mission; Bonding. But I knew that somewhere deep down, It wasn't about "Cast bonding." It was about "Chad bonding."

I knew it was cliché.. But I tried it. Getting "Scared" During the scary story, And then Jumping into his arms at the thought of it later.

After his reactions, I didn't think it was working.

Then at dinner, He asked.

He awkwardly scratched his neck as he walked up to me and said;

"Sooo…. Sonny…. Wanna come to my tent tonight? We can dance. We have a disco ball." He smiled a little as he said this.

"Bonding." Was what we were aimed for right?

I Smiled my biggest smile, And Slipped my hand into Chad's as we headed back to The Mackenzie falls tent. "Bonding" Has never been so great.

I'm sorry its so short! I got the idea after the show and Just had to write it!

Please review, Tell me if you like it, Hate it, Want longer chapters, Anything.

You guys are the best!

~ PaiGE(:


	10. Sleep

Hey guys! Sorry, My Internet has been down, and I had a bit of writer's block. But my mom and me were watching a movie the other day, and it I absolutely LOVED it! So I changed it a little and decided to use it for this chapter!

So here's the next chapter of complicated romance!

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR THE MOVIE LEAP YEAR. OR SHREK. I. OWN. NOTHING.

Once upon a time….

There was a beautiful princess named Sonny. She was the nicest, happiest princess anyone had ever met. But princess Sonny's Ball of sunshine burned out at the night of her 18th birthday party.

"Happy 18th birthday Sonny!" Her father said with a smile after all her party guest had gone.

"Thank you father!" Princess Sonny replied with a huge smile.

"Now Sonny, Not to rain on your parade, But your 18 now, and I'm not getting any younger. You soon will have to take over this kingdom with a husband of your own. So, I have arranged you a marriage with our kingdom's neighbor's prince, Lord Farquaad. (Shrek reference :D!)

"What? No father, please. I do not want an arranged marriage. I want to fall in love on my own! "

"I'm sorry sonny, but there isn't much of a choice. Those are just the rules."

"Yes there is!" Screamed Sonny, "I'll break the rules if I have too!"

After the conversation with her father, Princess sonny decided to take a walk through the forest to clear her head. While she was walking through the forest she heard someone speaking. She followed the noise until she was hidden behind a tree while she watched a blonde boy, Run around reading a paper, and cursing himself because he was "Doing it wrong."

Princess Sonny watched the boy for a little while, And Was unseen, until the boy tripped over a rock and said too him "I have to do better than this if I want to become an actor!" Sonny couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him on the ground talking to him.

After hearing the giggle, the boy became startled "Who's there?" He asked.

"It Is I, Sonny Munroe." Princess sonny said as she stepped out from behind the tree.

The blonde boys blue eyes lit up. "She's beautiful." He thought. "Chad Dylan Cooper. He said as he kneeled to kiss her hand. She giggled. "Well Chad Dylan Cooper, I've been watching you for a while now, and I must say you are quite the actor. I could probably get my father to…" Sonny trailed off remembering the last conversation she had with her father. "Well never mind my father." Sonny said abruptly. "Well sonny, Beautiful beautiful sonny, I had a picnic packed for my dinner, But I would be happy to share. Would you like some?" "I would love some!" Sonny said, Her happiness showing through again. "Well follow me!" Said Chad as they headed to the forest.

The walk was quiet, And It was a comfortable silence, But Sonny finally decided to speak up. "So Chad, I've never seen you around the village, where are you from?" "Well, I'm actually new here. I wanted to move away from my old kingdom, because I heard there were acting opportunities here. This is actually only my second day here. I don't know anyone, Or Anything about anyone." "Well, Now you know me! " Sonny said with a smile. "And I'm very glad I do." Chad mimicked her smile. "How long have you lived here sonny?" "Uhm, My whole life." Chad Chuckled. "Well do you like it here?" "I love it here! The people are great, and So Generous. Today was my 18th birthday party, And They all brought me wonderful gifts." "Today's your birthday? Well happy birthday! I wish I could have gotten you something!" "You did give me something, Your Company." Chad smiled and winked at sonny, And She blushed, Hard. Chad, Taking the blush as a good sign, grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. Sonny blushed again, and then they had reached a good spot for a picnic.

As they ate, the continued talking about sonny's birthday party. Then as Chad cleaned up, Sonny laid down on there picnic blanket.

"Look at the stars." Sonny said.

"There beautiful, like you." Chad said as he looked at her.

Sonny blushed again, "I'm doing that a lot tonight…" She thought.

They laid there peacefully for a couple of minutes before sonny realized something.

"I have to get home!" She exclaimed.

"Would you like me to walk you?" Chad asked.

"I would love for you too, but we must hurry!"

They scurried off towards the castle, Hand In hand. But once the castle was in view, Chad's eyes grew wide. "You.. You. You live.. Here?" He asked. Sonny giggled.

"Are.. Are you the.. The…" "The princess?" She finished Chad sentence for him. He nodded. "Princess Sonny Munroe." She exclaimed. "But if you're a princess, why were you in the forest, alone, without a tiara, Or anything of the sort? You could have been kidnapped sonny!" "Chad Chad! Calm down. I was alone in the forest because today after my party, my father told me that since I was 18, I would have to get married, And He arranged a marriage for me already. I told him I wanted to fall in love on my own, but he said I didn't have a choice. So I threw down my tiara, And Ran out into the forest to clear my head. And Then I found you." "Well sonny, though I am in shock that you are a princess, and wish that you would be more careful when you go to clear your head, I'm glad you came. Because I have had the best night of my life tonight, and you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and… I think I love you sonny Munroe." Sonny's brown eyes filled with tears. "I think I might love you too Chad." They smiled happily. And Shared a hug. But then Sonny heard her father inside the house. "I must be going. Meet me here tomorrow at 11:00am. I have an idea." Sonny said right before running off. "WAIT!" Chad screamed. "Yes? Questioned Sonny. And Then and There Chad Kissed sonny right on the lips. When they pulled apart, He slowly opened his eyes, and said, "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too, and remember 11:00!" Then she ran off to meet her father.

"Father I'm home!" "Thank god you're here sonny! I was so worried!" He embraced her in a hug. "I am sorry I ran off father. But I have wonderful news! I don't have to marry Lord Farrquard. I met someone tonight, a very nice boy. And I love him father. I can marry him instead." Sonny's father looked happy for her, but also a look of regret crossed his face. "Sonny, Darling, I don't think that can happen. The marriage with Lord farquaad. Has already been arranged." "What? Father, No, No Please!" King Munroe looked Solemn, Then his face lit up. "I have an plan." He said. And Whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Good morning everyone!" Princess sonny said happy as can be. "Good morning Sonny." Everyone said confused how she was happy, when today was her wedding day with lord. Farquaad. "Where is father?" She questioned. "In the kitchen." Replied one of the maids. Sonny headed down to the kitchen, and saw her father. "Good morning!" "Good morning sonny!" He said as he winked sneakily. Sonny nodded, then looked at a clock and said, "Look at the time! I must be getting ready for my wedding!"

Princess Sonny was ready. It was her wedding day. She was dressed in a long white dress. And had all of her guest there. Lord Farquaad had just arrived; And Sonny's father was about to give a toast. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming! Today is my beautiful Sonny's wedding day. And I just want her to know, I love her and I'm so happy for her. To sonny!" He said while raising his glass. Everyone took a drink except for Sonny and her father. Then suddenly, Everyone's head's started to fall. , Lord Farquaad. Was now on the ground. Sonny smiled, and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you daddy. For Letting my dreams come true, And for using the sleeping potion." "Your welcome sweetie." He said. Just then, Chad came in thru the window, Dressed formally. "Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. "Hello beautiful!" Chad said and embraced sonny in a hug. "Wow, What a wonderful party." Chad said sarcastically. "Sleeping potion." Sonny giggled. "Now lets get this wedding started." Sonny's father said.

Chad and Sonny shared their heartfelt vows, their rings, And Their "I do's." Before Sonny's father blessed them both. And they headed off on a horse carriage that said, "Just married."

And they all lived happily ever after.


	11. Warm

**Authors note: **

**I'm sorry for the wait! Without futher ado, Here is the next chapter, Of Complicated romance! **

**Sonny's point of view. **

It was cold. The snow seemed to get bigger with every flake that fell from the sky. Withen a minute, The whole ground was covered in it. My teeth started chattering. I heard Chad say something, But I could barely hear through my thick Snow hat. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," Chad said, A bit of sarcasm hinting at his voice. "Just so glad sent us here together."

... Maybe I should explain.

_-Flashback-_

"I'm sick of it," Mr. Condor shut his office door, after leading us in. "I'm sick of the fighting. You two, and your castmates can hardly concentrate on there work with you two screaming at each other in the halls!" I blushed, And Chad and I Simultaneously said "I'm so sorry ." He held up his hand so his palm was facing us. "Save your apologies. Now, You two are my tops stars, So I'm not going to fire you, but, I can't take the screaming anymore. Your castmates, And Yourselfs, Need to concentrate. So, i'm sending you to away. For a two-week, Concentration trip. You'll be going to Denver, Colorado. You can have fun, As long as you learn to GET ALONGGG. Now, Out of my office."

_-Flashback end_-

And that was how I ended up on a Ski loft with Chad, Chattering my teeth off.

"Sonny, Will you please stop the chattering?" Chad asked, Sounded annoyed, But concerned. "I Ca-Ca-Caann't. It's Co-Co-Coooold." Chad sighed, And Put his arm around me. I looked at him, Confused. He just smiled an embarrased smile, and Looked down. "Your warmer now aren't you?" He Muttered, His face turning a deep shade of red. "Y-Yes," I admitted. "Th-Thanks Chad." My teeth were still Chattering away. I brought my snow covered mittens to my face, And Breathed in them, Hoping it would warm my lips. Chad sighed again, And Said "Sonny, Your mittens are covered in snow. That's just making them colder." He took both of my mittened hands in one of his own. Then, His face was suddenly inches away. His lips then pressed gently to mine. It was a Soft, Sweet, Kiss. Then He pulled away, and Said Cockily, "There warm now aren't they?" And grinned his signature grin.

Authors note:

What do you think?  
Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
